blacraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
The fundamental rules applying to every inhabitant of the Blacraft world are: *Do not destroy anything built by other players on the server without their permission. It is considered griefing. Exceptions are in cases of battles for zones in The Battleground and battles of open warfare, where special rules apply. **Also please avoid attacking penned animals or villagers in other regions without permission from the regional government. *Do not steal from other players' or organizations' chests - follow the chest laws of the state you're in. If you're a member of UBSR, you may take from public UBSR chests, otherwise you may not, and may be banned for it if evidence for it are found in the logs, depending on the circumstances. *Do not build anything related to fascism, nazism or any other hateful ideology, or any religion or gods. *Do not exploit bugs or glitches in the game, or use any method to easily obtain large quantities of blocks or items (mob grinders and automatic farms are ok). **If a part of the world is going to be rolled back, do not interact with it in order to obtain items. It is considered exploitation. *Do not use modifications to the game to gain unfair advantages over others. **X-ray texture packs are not allowed at all. Regular modified texture packs that keep opaque blocks opaque are allowed. **Minimap mods should not be used. Use Dynmap. **Optifine/performance optimizers are allowed. Using OptiFine's zoom is also allowed, but don't use it to get advantages in PvP situations without people's agreement. *Do not download the world or portions of it (outside or for other purposes than Minecraft's gameplay) without Bla's permission. *Do not build in other players' regions without the permission of the regional government. *Do not attack other players without their consent outside organized PvP battles. *Do not harass or speak down to other players due to their race, sexuality, gender/sex, having aspergers or other biological traits. *If you're unsure about some rules, please bring it up for the admins to consider instead of risking breaking them. *If you have not played on the server for one year, the admins may decide to give your developed areas to other players or allow other players to edit them, without your permission, and remove you from the whitelist. If you want to avoid that, you should contact the admins, for example through the Blacraft forum. Generally, players will be discouraged from destroying what you've built, however, and you can always ask to get whitelisted again. *Permanently banned players immediately lose any rights to interfere with the Blacraft world, including anything they built. It may be deleted or given/taken away, depending on whether it was built from legitly obtained materials or not and other factors determined by the admins. *As The End is a rather small dimension, please post requests to build or mine in it on the Blacraft forum. *In the Overworld, a plugin prevents players from going further than 8km from spawn along the world axes. Therefore, please avoid building portals more than 1km from spawn in The Nether. *If you ever end up on the top of the Nether, please don't build there. You can get down with the help of an admin, or through a hole located at (0,128,0). Officially Not Recommended These aren't strict rules, but certain glitches or dubious features in the game are strongly discouraged: *Using lava and water to convert redstone into obsidian ("infiniobsidian") is discouraged. *Using buckets underwater to create air blocks for breathing is discouraged. Laws Laws are made by states or independent regions, and only apply to the states/regions in which they're made (of course, other states can agree to accept the laws of one state through treaties etc.). *Law of the Blacraft Blaist State *Law of the Union of Blacraft Socialist Regions Category:Rules